


Away

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Daryl asks Rick to check on his daughter while he's on a run. And when daddy's away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

Rick felt terrible for wanting you. He knew it was wrong; you were his best friend’s daughter and not to mention a lot younger than him. But he couldn’t help it; all it took was a glance from you and he was as hard as a rock. He would never make a move on you, but that sure didn’t stop him from picturing you on your knees in front of him when he stroked his cock at night. You were just so sexy with those tight jeans you would wear and that feisty attitude you had. 

But no one knew that Rick turned you on like no one ever had before. That curly hair with small wisps of gray in it, the way we would swing his hips when he walked around and tilt his head when he confronted someone; it made you weak in the knees. You’d spent many nights thinking about what it would feel like to have him between your thighs and had cum many times with his name on your lips. You knew that nothing would ever happen between you, though, he was your dad’s best friend, which made him completely off limits, but also your dad, Daryl, was extremely protective of you. 

“Hey, Y/N!” Your dad calls from downstairs.

“Yeah?!” 

“I’m leaving on a recruiting trip with Aaron; I’ll be back tomorrow night ok?” You run downstairs and give him a hug before he leaves. 

“Bye dad,” You say as you open the door and he exits. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow kiddo.” 

Rick was getting ready to leave the house for the day when he hears a knock at the door. Daryl is standing on the other side, crossbow slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, Daryl.” 

“Hi, I’m leavin’ to go recruit with Aaron. Do me a favor and go check on Y/N tonight just to see if she’s doin’ alright. I don’t like leavin’ her alone.” 

“Yeah, man. No problem.” Daryl nods gratefully, saying thanks before turning around and walking over towards the gate where Aaron is waiting.

The majority of your day is spent with Carol; you were pretty close to her due to her close relationship with your dad. You never understood why he and Carol weren’t together and you always teased him mercilessly about it. That night you change into a long t-shirt, your pajamas, as you fix yourself something to eat before lying on the couch with a book. It was nice to wind down and relax after a long day of helping out in the pantry.

A knock at the door pulls your attention away from the page and you set it down on the cushion next to you before going to answer the door. 

“Hey, Rick!” You greet when you open the door, but you suddenly realize what you’re wearing as his eyes run over your exposed body. The shirt made it down to your mid thigh, showing a lot more of your skin than he had ever seen before. You shiver at the look in his eyes and bite your lip softly as you feel your panties begin to moisten.

“Hi, Y/N, your dad sent me to check on you while he’s gone. Just wanted to come over and see how you were doing.” 

“Well, I’m doing just fine. Honestly, he worries over nothing. You want to come in?” You ask, the cool air from outside making goose bumps appear on your uncovered legs. 

“Uh yeah, maybe for a bit,” Rick replies and you move to the side, allowing him inside the house. 

“You want something to eat? I can fix up something real quick?” You offer as he walks into the living room and sits on the couch. 

“No, thank you. I ate at home.” He responds as he picks up your book and looks at the back cover. 

“Romance novel, huh?” Rick teases and you run over and snatch it out of his fingers, your cheeks reddening from embarrassment. 

“Surely a pretty girl like you must have boys breaking down the door to talk to you?” He asks and you snort in response. 

“Yeah, not when you’re dad is Daryl Dixon and they’re afraid they’ll get an arrow in the ass for even knocking on the door. Besides none of the boys here interest me anyway; they’re all younger than me anyway.”

“Well, what about Spencer? I’ve seen him looking at you.” You grimace at the thought of even talking to Spencer.

“Yeah, no. I doubt that mama’s boy would even know what to do if a woman approached him and I need a man that’s gonna be able to satisfy me,” His eyes darken at your words and the room becomes thick with tension. Maybe a bit of flirting wouldn’t hurt; your dad wasn’t here anyway and it’s not like Rick would be chomping at the bit to tell him that his little girl was coming onto him.

“Is that so?” Rick asks, his voice deep and husky as he turns to face you. 

“Mmmhhmmm, you know where I can find one, Rick?” You purr as you scoot closer to him on the couch and place your hand on his thigh.

“I reckon I might,” He growls and you bite your lip, holding back a moan at his dominant tone of voice. His eyes flicker down to your lips, watching your teeth nibble your bottom lip. You see his tongue wet his lips and you whimper at the sight. That man was so sexy, and he didn't even know it. You both lunge forward at the same time, crashing your lips together. He pulls you onto his lap and you waste no time grinding your pussy down on his denim-covered erection. 

“Fuck! Y/N, we shouldn’t be doing this.” He whispers against your throat as you continue grinding yourself on his hard cock.

“I don’t care, Rick. I want you, don’t you want me?” You whine before you pull your nightshirt over your head, leaving you only in your white, cotton panties. 

“Oh fuck, I do. I’ve wanted you for a while now.” He says as his eyes rake over your naked form. 

“Then take me, Rick.” He drops his head to your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth as his fingers slide under your panties and massage your clit.

“Oh! Rick!” You whimper as you grab his curls between your fingers. Pulling his head back from your breasts, you seal your mouth over his once more as you unbutton his gray shirt, running your hands over his toned chest. 

“I want you inside me,” You beg as you stand up and pull your panties down your legs, letting them fall to the floor. His hands immediately fall to his belt as he unbuckles it and pushes his jeans down to his knees, exposing his stiff, leaking erection to your gaze. Your mind immediately drifts to what it would feel like to take his cock into your mouth, but that will have to wait for another day. You're way too impatient.

Settling onto his lap, you sink yourself down on his cock. The feeling of him stretching you makes you cry out and his hands grasp your hips as he thrusts his full length inside you. 

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re so tight,” He growls as you begin bouncing up and down his length. 

“That’s it, Y/N. Ride my cock.” He says as he slaps your ass. You cry out at the sensation and increase your speed. Rick’s eyes are glued to your breasts as they bounce with every movement you make. 

“Oh my god, Rick! Your cock is so big!” You scream as you grind your hips down on his, brushing your clit against him to increase your pleasure. 

“Come on, Y/N. Fuck me.” He grits as he watches his length disappear into you. You can feel yourself getting close as your walls begin to slowly tighten around him.

“I’m gonna cum!” You wail and he reaches down to where you’re joined, rubbing harsh circles around your clit. Whatever was winding up inside you explodes and your whole body tenses as your release rolls over you in waves. You feel yourself gushing around his cock as he fucks up into you, chasing his release. 

“That’s it, Y/N. Squeeze that little cunt around me. Fuck!” He cries, his hips losing rhythm as his orgasm approaches. 

“You gonna cum for me, Rick?” You whine and he nods, groaning into your chest at your filthy words.

“I want you to cum inside me, Rick! Fill my little pussy up with your cum!” 

“Fuck!” He growls and you feel the gush of his release inside you. He leans back against the couch and you fall forward, resting your head on his chest as you both try to catch your breath. 

“You know, Rick, my dad won’t be back until tomorrow.” You say as you brush your lips over his. 

“Mmmhmm, and?” 

“Well, you know what they say, when daddy’s away…” You trail off and a grin comes over his face at your expression. He grabs the underside of your thighs as he stands from the sofa, holding you up as you wrap your arms around his neck, balancing yourself. 

“You’re a bad girl, you know that?” He teases as he carries you upstairs.

“Baby, you have no idea. “ You whisper before pressing your mouth to his.


End file.
